<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Disaster Double Date by myheartgoesdokidoki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073506">Disaster Double Date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/myheartgoesdokidoki/pseuds/myheartgoesdokidoki'>myheartgoesdokidoki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Friendships, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:54:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/myheartgoesdokidoki/pseuds/myheartgoesdokidoki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Shikamaru was looking forward to his date with Temari in Konoha-- however, Ino coaxed him into a double date with Sai and Shikamaru had mixed feelings about it. Title is self-explanatory.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akimichi Chouji/Karui (mentioned), Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Sai/Yamanaka Ino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Disaster Double Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fanfiction ever and I would like to give a shoutout to my friend Majsasaurus for being the beta reader for the first draft of this story and giving constant encouragement to publish what I wrote, thank you so much! If you haven't already, please take a look at her stories here https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majsasaurus/pseuds/Majsasaurus. She writes awesome stories for ShikaTema and nextgen InoShikaCho!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was an odd afternoon at the office for Shikamaru. Ino had been pestering him to bring Sai along to their weekly hangout when Temari came to town. He never had a problem with the peculiar pale guy— except during that one time when he suddenly attacked him, Chouji, and Naruto in their first meeting. But other than that, he actually doesn’t mind Sai’s presence. After a mission in Land of Silence, Shikamaru came to recognize that they were rather similar. He knew he was still more fortunate than the boy who was raised as an assassin under Danzo, but he did realize that both of them were the introspective types and prefer to observe rather than talking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shikamaru weighed it carefully, “Are you sure, Ino?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His best friend nodded vigorously. “Temari said she didn’t mind!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shikamaru drew a yielding sigh. There was no way debating with Ino, she always got her way. It was not that he hated Sai, he just wasn’t sure bringing him along would be a good time. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What a drag</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he wondered to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just tell him where we’ll go and meet us there”,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ino’s face turned to glee. “Yes! You will not regret this, Shikamaru, believe me. And Sai is such a gentleman,” said her enthusiastically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shikamaru cringed, the idea of the socially-awkward Sai being a gentleman was not something he could imagine. Not that it mattered to him. “Yeah, whatever”, said Shikamaru lazily. He had more urgent matters to attend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, it’s a double date then,” Ino winked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shikamaru just sighed. His best friend was sometimes too dramatic for her own good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ino ignored his unenthusiastic response. “Great! See you this weekend, Shikamaru!” exclaimed her with excitement as she waved her hand to say goodbye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Ino had gone, Shikamaru went on to continue working on his report. He pondered. His relationship with Temari had progressed quite seriously. Shikamaru sometimes would persuade Kakashi to give him more missions to Suna, which incited teasing jokes from the Rokudaime. Temari also liked to visit him in Konoha in the weekends when she was free from duty. She insisted it was because she loved the Konoha Hot Springs, but Shikamaru knew it was just one of her cheap excuses to visit him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, one time, Ino joined Shikamaru and Temari in their date. She said she didn’t wanna be alone because their other friend, Choji, used most of his time visiting Kumo nowadays. There was also another fact that her best friend Sakura left Konoha to join Sasuke. From the way Temari furrowed her eye brows at the story, Shikamaru could tell she found it to be weird, but she didn’t seem to care much to comment about it. After that incident, Ino managed to get into Temari’s heart, introducing her to the wonders of Konoha’s hair spa and bringing her to the Yamanaka Flower Shop which his girlfriend seemed to appreciate. Shikamaru was slightly amused, sometimes it felt like he was the one thirdwheeling them. Temari now always spent her first activity in Konoha to the hot spring and hair spa. Her hair now would smell like strawberries, Shikamaru knew it was Ino’s fault for giving her some salon coupons that got his girlfriend addicted to it. All in all, Shikamaru loved how Temari and Ino got along well. Ino was like his sister, just like how he saw Choji as his brother, so he appreciated the affirmation that Ino accepted Temari’s presence in his life. The same thing goes for him, he would take it upon himself (and Choji’s) to ‘inspect’ Ino’s future boyfriend, whoever that would be. Therefore he felt slightly uneasy about the prospect of Sai joining the InoShikaCho circle soon. Although Sai had apologized to Shikamaru for what he did to him in the Land of Silence, he knew Sai was still learning to integrate to the society. Their teamwork in missions was not bad, Shikamaru just wasn’t sure he could ever have a normal interaction with Sai.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>——</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The D-day...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>When the day came, Temari told him she would spend her afternoon with Ino to treat her hair at the spa. Her and Ino would catch up with Shikamaru and Sai in the Konoha Hotpot later. Shikamaru dreaded the ticking clock. He would have to come earlier so he could secure the table with Sai because the restaurant can get crowded. That means he had to interact with him. Sigh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>what a troublesome day</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was 5 PM already. Shikamaru stepped his feet forward to the Konoha Hotpot. Entering the restaurant, he swiped his eyes around the room, he found a familiar face already sitting in a table for four. He walked towards him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oy, Sai”, the pale shinobi looked up to Shikamaru.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shikamaru. How are you?” replied Sai with an artificial smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shikamaru chuckled, finding amusement in the somewhat hilarious attempt at being polite from him. He took a seat which was opposite to Sai. “Doing alright. And you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m good”, he replied shortly. The small talk was interrupted when a waitress came to their table. Shikamaru shifted his gaze towards the menu book, while trying to remember what Temari told him to order.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you visited this place before?”, asked Sai. Shikamaru was curious, it seemed that he was trying to bond with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Few times. Temari liked it here”, he responded, his hands were still busy flipping the menu book.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sai nodded his head. “Are you and Temari-san planning to marry?”, Sai gave another inquiry. The question startled Shikamaru enough to stop flipping his menu book, his brown eyes leveling Sai’s charcoal ones. Now his curiosity got bigger...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Temari is troublesome, but I can’t imagine being with anyone other than her”, Shikamaru replied. Now he was interested with why Sai suddenly asked that question. Did Ino tell Sai stories of him and Temari? He wanted to know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that a yes, then?” asked Sai, making sure that he understood the implied meaning correctly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep. You’re correct”, said Shikamaru. “Why did you ask, by the way?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ino told me all her best friends are going to be married and she can’t wait to help with the preparation, he said in a neutral tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shikamaru released a tickled laugh. “She seems to be more into the topic than Temari and I do”. He then continued, “How long have you been dating Ino?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sai thought to himself for few seconds, before answering, “Dating? I’m not her boyfriend,” which surprised Shikamaru.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait, so Ino is bringing someone who’s not even her boyfriend yet to this “double date”</span>
  </em>
  <span>...? Although he knew Ino only joked about it being a double date. But technically speaking, it can still count as a double date. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But why is she bringing him here? And how come they haven’t even become a couple yet?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Even though he didn’t want to barge in too much, Shikamaru’s initial curiosity now turned into a genuine concern. He remembered Ino crying about Sasuke, which annoyed him and Choji to no end. They didn’t want her to cry about another ‘dark, mysterious’ guy who couldn’t respect her feelings. So, he decided to pry for more details.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought... Okay, never mind. But do you like her?” asked Shikamaru. There’s no way he’ll let this pasty guy taking advantage of Ino, and Choji would mash Sai to death if he found out too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sai's lips turned into a curve that reached up to his eyes, “Hmm hmm. She likes to come over to my place and she is a cooperative model for my painting sessions”, Shikamaru felt dumbfounded, so from what it seemed, these two were regularly hanging out like they were lovers but... they were not actually in an actual relationship yet. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How does their interaction even work</span>
  </em>
  <span>, thought Shikamaru. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you know this is a double date?” Shikamaru said, half-joking, half-serious. It was more of a nudge to see if Sai was aware of how much of a big deal this day to Ino.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sai blinked. “Really? Ino told me we were just hanging out with you and Temari-san", he replied casually. Shikamaru rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah. You and Temari-san are dating,” Sai said, stating the obvious. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh uh. Have you ever dated anyone before, Sai?” asked Shikamaru.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sai shook his head. “Never,”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Shikamaru took a deep breath before he responded. “But you do know what dating is, don’t you?” he asked. Sai looked at him quizzically. “From a book I read, you have to have a romantic relationship to date. Then you kiss and hug and do other things on a date. Ino and I aren’t doing that. She doesn’t call me her boyfriend, and I don’t call her my girlfriend”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“From a book I read, you have to have a romantic relationship to date. Then you kiss and hug and do other things on a date. Ino and I aren’t doing that. She doesn’t call me her boyfriend, and I don’t call her my girlfriend”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shikamaru knew romantic relationships weren’t always simple. He considered himself lucky that Temari appreciated simplicity as much as he did, which lessened the burden of navigating their future together.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>For a while, they were just sitting there, no words were spoken. Shikamaru was calculating an appropriate response. He couldn’t stand having Ino, who’s like a sister to him, to feel heartbroken. In addition to it, him and Choji had sworn to protect Ino from harm, including if that harm came from a guy who couldn’t respect her. On the other hand, he wasn’t too fond of diving a nose to others’ business over trivial matters. He wished Choji were here to be the voice of heart, one who balanced his rational, too-cold approach with earnest intention. But he was going to try, nonetheless.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you actually want to be with her?” inquired Shikamaru.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sai looked at him, his eyes were pleading. “I’m still figuring it out,” he paused. “This flood of emotions is new to me”.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Shikamaru nodded. “Romance is troublesome indeed”.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Before any of them could continue their conversation, they were intervened by the footsteps of two blonde women approaching their table. Temari and Ino were smiling and waving at them.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Shikamaru only shrugged lazily, but he was assured Temari could understand his apprehension about this date perfectly. Temari smiled at him as well as Sai, then took the seat next to Shikamaru.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, idiot,” she greeted. Shikamaru smirked, “Troublesome”, he muttered under his breath. Then both of them realized something— Ino snuggled up to Sai comfortably, and the one being snuggled seemed to reciprocate the gesture. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“This is kind of weird, isn’t it,” said Temari. Shikamaru let out an agreeing sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ino reached out her bag and exclaimed with glee. “Hey, guys! Look at what we’ve got from Temari,” she cheered, her hand holding a box in tow. She then opened the box to reveal its content— sweet chestnuts.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“These chestnuts are so good, thank you Temari,” said Ino enthusiastically.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Not a problem,” Temari responded. “Shikamaru doesn’t like it that much anyway so I figure it would be better to share,”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sai, you should try this out,” offered Ino. “Open your mouth, aaaa,” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sai obeyed her request and opened his mouth for her. Ino then inserted the chestnut into his mouth and giggled afterwards. Shikamaru and Temari stared at each other, they didn’t need words to understand what they were both thinking about the scene— and it was exactly the same. Shikamaru was relieved when the waitress came with their order, which disrupted his two hormone-addled friends. A minute later, Ino was busy evenly distributing chestnuts to them while Temari lighted up the stove to heat the stew. Shikamaru and Sai helped preparing the vegetables as well as the meats.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Not long after, the pot was boiling hot and the pleasant smell of umami evaporated to the room, signalling that the cooking was ready. Each of them took turns to soup the hotpot content. Shikamaru quietly paid attention to Sai, noticing that way he smiled when his blonde best friend took more soup for his bowl. Without knowing it, he wasn’t alone in his observation, as Temari suddenly made a remark.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I must say you two made a cute couple,”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Damn it</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Shikamaru cursed himself. He should’ve told Temari before, they could’ve talked in the toilet or something, but he could not figure out how to do so without arising suspicion from the other couple. Besides, he thought it was not important enough to strategize about anyway. Until this moment happened.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re just friends”, Sai said in a deadpan manner, which prompted Ino to blush, from obvious embarrassment. She looked rather annoyed by the blunt remark, her hand aggressively turning the spoon to repress her irritation. Feeling concerned, Temari then looked at Shikamaru.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Is she okay?” she whispered. Shikamaru nodded, “It could be worse”. Knowing how hotheaded his friend could be, Sai was lucky Ino didn’t use her fork to shut his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he’s right, Sai and I are just friends. Friends who do things together. Nothing more, nothing less,” a strong hint of sarcasm in her tone. Ino punctuated every word with an irritated tone. Before the situation got more awkward, Temari attempted to shift the conversation to another topic. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“This stew is such a treat, we don’t have anything like this in Suna,” Temari gushed, after taking a spoonful of the cooked meat with the savory soup. “This place is one of my favorites in Konoha, I will never get bored of it,”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ino giggled. “You should move here then. Shikamaru would be grateful to have you in Konoha,” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure of it. Sometimes Shikamaru needs to be woken up a slap on his face to function,” responded Temari playfully.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s not wrong,” said Shikamaru as his head tilted towards Temari with a teasing glint in his eyes. Three of them burst out into a small laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sai was still painfully oblivious about the whole charade, but his ears perked.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you also planning to move to another village, Ino?” he asked. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ino sighed sarcastically, “Yes I am. Tomorrow”.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sai was frozen. “You never told me about it”. His tone sounded hurt, but he didn’t seem to catch Ino’s deliberate irony. Temari and Shikamaru looked at each other, they don’t need to speak a word to understand they’re thinking the same thing about the not-yet-a-couple in front of them.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oohh, sorry, I forgot. Will you be sad if I leave this village, Sai-kun?” she said teasingly.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sai scratched his head. “It will be difficult to find a model to paint if you move”,</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ino clenched her jaw. She quickly responded, “You can find another model easily”, her tone was indignant.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No... You’re also my friend, Ino,” Sai replied, without a hint of remorse in his tone, seemingly out of his genuine lack of tact.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ino’s face fell apart, her voice visibly shaking. “Frankly, I'm disappointed you don’t see us as more than friends after all the things we’ve done”, said Ino with tears in her eyes as she stood up from the table in slight hurry, leaving Shikamaru, Temari, and Ino in a despondent silence.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Temari threw a worried look at Ino's disappearing figure, then she stared at Shikamaru. He tilted his head towards his girlfriend’s direction, beckoning Temari with a cue that he also had the same thought as she did. Then Temari caught up to Ino’s direction afterwards, leaving Shikamaru alone with Sai on their table.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sai rubbed his chin. “What did I do wrong?”, he asked Shikamaru. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Shikamaru winced at the realization that what he feared did come true. What had he done to deserve being thrown into someone else’s mess? In spite of it, he considered Sai his comrade. And most of all, Sai was the guy whom Ino liked. He wanted her to be happy as much as he wanted Choji to be happy too, so if there was something he could do for them, he would lend his hand. Including giving a little nudge to Ino’s oblivious boyfriend-to-be. Sort of. But his mind was torn about how much he should invest in this matter.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Before Shikamaru could say anything, however, Temari and Ino had returned. They both drew out their bags from the seats, which made Shikamaru know this date was over. His assumption was proven correct when Ino suddenly announced.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Temari and I will go to my flower shop. She wanted to see some summer flower collection”, she cheerfully stated, acting as if nothing happened minutes ago.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Shikamaru wrinkled his eyebrows. “Isn’t your shop closed at this hour?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ino winked. “Temari is a special guest, so it’s an exception. Anyway, Temari, let’s go now before it gets too late”, said Ino, quite clearly rushing to go. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You can go now, I will catch up later", said Temari to Ino. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Great. See you soon at the shop. Bye Shikamaru,” said Ino. Then she looked at Sai, grinding her teeth together, “Umm... Bye Sai,”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When Ino had departed from the restaurant, Shikamaru and Sai fell into another awkward silence, this time with Temari. Luckily, the blonde woman broke the tensed quietness swiftly.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Shikamaru, we should go”,</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Shikamaru nodded his head and then put his hand over Sai’s shoulder. “See you in the office”,</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After they walked away, Temari let out a groan. Shikamaru wrinkled his eyebrows. “What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“They never had an actual date, so the ‘double date’ was Ino’s way to let him know how other couples look, because nothing solid has progressed in their relationship and she is anxious about it. If she told me about this earlier maybe this disaster could be prevented,”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Shikamaru threw her a confused look. “Why haven’t they resolved anything until now?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Temari grimaced. “Ugh, I also wonder about that, maybe they’re just idiots”,</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Idiots in love”,</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t it something people who fall in love do?” smirked Temari, a detectable glint in her green eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Shikamaru noted, “Yeah, just like how you fell in love with me”,</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Temari playfully smacked his back. “You’re welcome, idiot”,</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They dissolved into laughter, filling the quiet street with their voices. Temari was glad she could still spend some time with Shikamaru in spite of the disaster date. And she could tell he felt the same too. However, her mind suddenly zapped.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, what if they haven’t moved forward because Ino is chickened out about wanting labels and Sai doesn’t know how to do it? She told me she felt nervous when Sai held her hand in Naruto and Hinata’s wedding, as they were still ‘friends’ when it happened. She kept expecting him to start calling her ‘girlfriend’ but he never did,”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Shikamaru let out a scoff. “Temari, I know you don’t like intervening other people’s affairs, give me one reason why we should think about this,”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Look. The thing is if we don’t do anything, she will keep asking to join us because we’re both friends with her. The main reason I come all the way here is to see you, so I want our dates to be intimate. Also, I already allocate a different time to hangout with Ino”,</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, no more thirdwheel allowed, I get that. So what do you suggest?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Temari pressed her lips together. “I have no idea yet. But I will reject her request to join our date when I visit next week",</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We have one week to think of something. I will do my part,” said Shikamaru, giving her a reassuring look. “I can also visit Suna if you prefer,”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t you say Kakashi needed you to keep a watch on the village this month? I’m good with this arrangement, you can visit Suna next month,”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Tem,” Shikamaru smiled. No words can describe how thankful he was to be by her side. It was comforting enough to him they could manage to find some sense of humor out of the failed date. Temari replied him with a grin. “Anytime, idiot,”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>———</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The next day</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Looking at a stack of documents apprehensively, Shikamaru tried to sort which one to prioritize in his mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>ANBU Weekly Report</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Social Welfare Accountability Report</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Konoha Economic Tracker. Security Equipment Proposal</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Updated List of Chunnins and Jounins</span>
  </em>
  <span>. This job was a drag enough for Shikamaru, although it never took him more than 2 minutes to work efficiently, but it was also the reason why he tried to avoid interfering in other people’s business as much as he could. Taking care of the Hokage Office is a burdensome work with heavy moral obligation which gives him headaches. He didn't need to add his daily duties with other things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, Shikamaru was also wise enough to apply some exceptions, the shenanigan between Sai and Ino happened to be one of them. Temari’s concern hammered its importance down further, but he still couldn’t figure out how to approach it in the best way. Nevertheless, he must admit the matter regarding his friends turned out to be so more difficult than working on the stacks of office documents. In the middle of his bedazzlement, Chouji suddenly came to his room, a big grin plastered on his face. Shikamaru was relieved, his buddy’s appearance came at the right time.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chouji handed over a box of chocolates to him, “Shikamaru, would you like some sweets?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The offer made Shikamaru smile. He was not overly fond of sweet food, but he would make exception if it was his best friend who gave it. He took one white chocolate and savored it in his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“This is good. Where did you get these?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Karui gave me some before I went back,” Chouji grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s nice of her. Send her my regards,” said Shikamaru as he lightly patted Chouji’s back. Chouji grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You should meet her soon. She is very friendly”,</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell her to visit Konoha to get my blessing”, joked Shikamaru. Chouji laughed a little.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe we all are getting older now, and all of us will get married soon”,</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Says you, I still have to negotiate with Suna elders so they will stop nagging Temari”, replied Shikamaru.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to worry, I’m sure she could handle them”, chuckled Chouji. “Things are getting serious between me and Karui. I’m just waiting for her to get permission from Kumo Elite Forces,”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re gonna be the first one among us then”, said Shikamaru with a smile. “I’m happy for you, man, really”,</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks. I always thought you’d marry Temari as soon as the war ended”, remarked Chouji. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Shikamaru sighed. “It’s not that easy, unfortunately. And I didn’t think of a marriage until we actually put a label on our relationship,”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, me too. Karui was the one who made consider the future,” said Chouji. “Anyway, even though the Suna elders are dragging you and Temari down, I have a feeling Ino is still going to be the latest among us,” he cackled.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. She needs to stop falling for the ‘dark, mysterious’ type, really, but whatever”,</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chouji gasped. “Isn’t she dating Sai now? They sticked together during Naruto and Hinata’s wedding,”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Apparently we can’t call them a couple. None of them seems to have any idea what they’re doing, which is unusual for Ino”,</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah that’s not like the Ino we know. Maybe she is afraid of pushing things further with him,” suggested Chouji.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“How obvious does it need to be? They even snuggled in front of me and Temari”, punctuated Shikamaru.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so you ended up going out with them after all. Was it that bad?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It was a disaster", Shikamaru lamented. “I don’t know what’s going on with them, and Ino acted weird,”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So that’s it? I’m worried about her now,” says Chouji. “She should stop chasing emotionally unavailable guys,”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s nothing we can do about it. It’s their business,”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember when Ino cried over Sasuke and nagged to us for weeks about him?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Shikamaru slapped his palm over his head. “You’re right. We should do something,”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chouji put his hand over Shikamaru’s shoulders. “If she is happy, she will stop demanding our weekends,”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Shikamaru let out a snigger. “I predict someone is going to use up his weekends to visit Kumo,”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chouji grinned. “You’re talking like you’ve never done that for Temari,”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The Hokage’s assistant mused at his friend’s remark. Shikamaru was aware Chouji referred to that time where he used all his leave days to have a 2-week getaway in Suna. “We’re both whipped up for our women, let’s admit it”, </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chouji tapped his hand on Shikamaru’s shoulder in affirmation. “Yeah, man, we both are. But, on a serious note, we also need to help Ino because she should be happy too, we can’t just leave her alone. I feel that you should talk to Sai, he might be just helpless. I would love to help but Karui is coming tonight,” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow. I can even hear your wedding bells already,” said Shikamaru jokingly. “You might be right, Choji, I should have a conversation with him,”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chouji smiled. “Good. Tell me how it goes when you’re finished. See you later,”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye Chouji,”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After Chouji left the room, Shikamaru went to Sai’s office. The pale shinobi was busy looking at some scrolls. Shikamaru scratched his head.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm, Sai, are you busy?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sai stopped what he was doing. He tilted his head towards Shikamaru.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I am. What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We should talk today. It’s urgent,”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sai nodded, although he still looks puzzled. “Where should we go?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Shikamaru shrugged. “You’re available tonight aren’t you? Let’s go the bar after work,”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>———</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Later that evening</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The bar was not especially crowded tonight. Sai had arrived there earlier than he did, accompanied with a shot of gin. Shikamaru ordered a glass of whiskey. Then he light his cigarette and inhaled the smoke. He wished Asuma-sensei were here too, but he knew he had promised him to keep a watch on their team. Sai was looking at a black notebook that seemed old. The book’s cover seemed dusty.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you bring that book everywhere?”, Shikamaru asked. He wasn’t that interested actually, but a conversation was needed to break their awkward silence.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes”, Sai replied shortly, his head was still fixated on the book in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take too long for Shikamaru to guess further, as Sai opened his mouth again.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“This is an art book,” he said, his tone was forlorn. “My brother gave me this. I had drawn him, Team 7, Kakashi-senpai, and Yamato. Ino is the latest person I draw”.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Shikamaru was taken aback. He didn’t expect Sai to not only open the conversation, but also talk... a lot. The matter regarding Ino must be weighing so much on him. In spite of Sai’s awkward expressions, Shikamaru was sure he genuinely cared about Ino. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sai fidgeted his finger to the table, brushing the empty space with circling movement, as if he was painting the air with invisible ink.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“There was a time when Ino appeared in my dream. I was drowning but her hands pulling mine to her,” Sai responded. “I painted the scene to remember, and every time I look at the painting, it made me feel strange,” he added.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah, no doubt, Shikamaru mused to himself. Anyone could tell Sai was in love with his best friend. He was just in a deep oblivion about it.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You want to be with her,” Shikamaru suggested. “I dreamed of Temari during the war. It was the moment where I realized she was the one for me”, he continued.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sai nodded. “Maybe... But I never felt this way before. Shin didn’t tell me anything about love and romance”,</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Shin, the long-gone adoptive brother, Shikamaru had heard about him from Kakashi when investigating files of ROOT members. Now that he thought about it, it wasn’t strange that Sai turned to books to help him in social situations. Their friend Naruto is just as clueless when it came to romantic pursuit, it was even a miracle he somehow married Hinata, and Sakura mostly spent her time with Sasuke. His dead brother was probably the only one who had ever guided him in his life, aside from Danzo.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What makes her different?” Shikamaru inquired.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sai smiled faintly. “Something about her... is really beautiful. She saved me in Land of Silence and also helped making a memorial to honor Shin when I told her about him”.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It puzzled Shikamaru of how Sai and Ino were already vulnerable with each other, but somehow they still can’t talk their feelings out. Shikamaru decided to probe more deeply. “Sai, I’m tired of this, so, just answer with a simple yes or no.“</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think about Ino?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you afraid to lose her?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to be around her, all the time?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Shikamaru had to mentally restrain himself from slapping his own forehead. All that yes and he still didn’t want to make things clear with Ino? This guy was dense as a mammoth. Maybe the side effect of befriending Naruto who is just as clueless, if not worse, when it came to these things. It was ironic because he remembered Sai was the one who gave Naruto advice when he fell head over heels for Hinata. Being good at theory doesn’t always make you good at practice, which seemed to be the case with Sai. Shikamaru took a deep breath and tried to maintain his patience.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Last question, how do you feel if another guy likes Ino?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, someone likes Ino?”, Sai was stunned. Shikamaru grinned. Checkmate. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. So, what do you think?” he knew it was a blatant lie, although Ino wasn’t short of admirers but he knew she mostly ignored them anyway. For a minute, they were sitting in silence. Sai’s face was still deadpanned, but Shikamaru could see the guy was probably nervous now. Sai then calmly looked at his dialogue partner.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No... But maybe as a friend, I should. Do I know who that person is?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Now it was all laid bare. Shikamaru could reassure his brain that Sai genuinely loved Ino.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know him,” he replied. His conscience mocking himself, of course, Shikamaru, because that person did not even exist. Shikamaru hated lying, but for him this little white lie was only a test for Sai anyway. He needed to know how serious this pale guy is to be closer with his best friend. If Ino is happy, him and Choji will not need to worry about making her feel left out.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sai nodded. “It’s okay. I just want Ino to be happy. She deserves it.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Shikamaru was touched by the words coming out from him. He never expected Sai could be this...pure? Who could have thought.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a good man, Sai,” he said. “Do you love her?” he asked carefully, but his tone was straightforward. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Unexpectedly, Sai’s lips suddenly turned into a smile. “I don’t know enough about love to say ‘yes’ or ‘no’ but... She inspired me,” he said. This relieved Shikamaru, Sai seems to love Ino genuinely, not just her physical appearance— an aspect that often bothered Ino, which annoyed Shikamaru and Choji because they didn’t care about it. Sai then stammered, “But...”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Shikamaru threw him a quizzical look, “But?”.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“She told me about a clan elder who wanted to marry her to someone from her own clan, so she doesn’t have to lose her last name. The books told me love is about giving and I can’t give anything like that to her. I don’t deserve her", Sai murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Shikamaru suddenly felt a strong sympathy for Sai’s predicament. As the leader of Nara clan, he knew his duties too, but his relationship with Temari didn’t cause as much trouble with the clan— he succeeded convincing the elders that Temari had planned to move to Konoha. Ino’s situation, however, was different. As a female clan leader, it seemed that she was burdened not only with her clan duties but also making sure that she is to marry with good reputation. And ever since Danzo’s fall, Sai had became a gossip in the village for being his former pawn, in spite of his contribution to the Shinobi Alliance in the war. In that moment, he realized all Sai needed was another perspective that could help him in his budding relationship with Ino, turning it from an "almost" to something that actually had a direction. He did not hurt Ino deliberately, but clearly he had no clue how to navigate his feelings, thus, the avoidance to put 'label' in their relationship. A relationship 'label' might not be a significant substance in a relationship-- one should be able to understand the law of reciprocity naturally. Nonetheless, Shikamaru figured it might not come so naturally to Sai who hailed from the ruthless training of ROOT. And he knew how important it could be for Ino who wanted a sense of direction in her future with Sai. A 'label' would also help Sai to adjust and express himself in the relationship. In a bigger sense, it would be a catalyst to the future of his friends' relationship.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>With this new information, he had come to understand the pale shinobi more. In spite of his cluelessness, he knew that Sai had a heart and he respected him for that. Therefore, Shikamaru decided to take a different approach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“When I wanted to confess my feelings to Temari, I once had a doubt. This woman is a Suna princess, she is a highly respected figure there. I’m not from Suna, and she has told me how dense Suna elders can be,” told Shikamaru. He didn’t think he would ever tell anyone about the start of his official relationship with Temari, but he thought Sai could learn from it.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sai curtly nodded. He took a sip from his glass. “It sounded difficult”.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Shikamaru snickered. “Hell yeah, it was. She rejected the Suna Elders’ intervention. Then, there are also my clan elders questioned me about her in a clan meeting about ‘Legacy’, which is just a fancy word to ask who I would marry”, His memory was vivid of that fateful meeting where he had to physically restrain himself from lunging his shadow style at them.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sai was stumped in a realization. “That sounded like Ino’s clan”.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Shikamaru tapped his hand on the table. “Correct. Our clans are one of the oldest ones in Konoha, that’s why some elders can be backwards-minded”.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand. Do they approve Temari-san now?”, Sai asked, his posture facing towards Shikamaru, paying close attention to what he had to say.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Shikamaru shrugged. “I told them Temari would move to Konoha anyway, so it shouldn’t matter. But if they still refuse to give their blessing, Temari and I have collectively decided to not give a damn. We must fight for love, that’s what Temari always tells me,”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I see,” Sai murmured, his dark eyes now staring down at the table. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After blowing out his smoke, Shikamaru went on. “Look, Sai. I can tell that you love Ino, and she loves you too. As her best friend, I want to inform you that it’ll not serve you well if you break her heart”,</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But I trust you, Sai. If you love her, tell her”, he concluded.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sai looked at Shikamaru, seeming to digest every word he had received. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“She loves me?” asked Sai dumbfounded. Shikamaru let out a little laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Women are not the easiest to read, but Ino is my best friend so I can tell you that she does,”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Then he noted bitterly. “If I ask her to be my girlfriend, it will be demanding too much from her.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Shikamaru sighed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What a mess</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He hoped Sai would understand soon. “If Ino wants you too, you’re not demanding too much from her,” he reassured.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“How do I know?” Sai asked. Shikamaru’s jaw dropped, not believing that Sai’s countless books didn’t help him in this. It’s true, people can become so stupid when they’re in love</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No one taught you how to do this, don’t they,” Shikamaru let out a chuckle as he puffed his cigarette. “You tell her, of course,”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I read that a man should initiate in a relationship, so you’re right. I’m just...”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Afraid?” Shikamaru filled in.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You could say so,” Sai answered. He took a deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not someone she can bring to her family gatherings. My name isn’t even real,” Sai continued. “Not that I care about it for myself, but Ino might want to have someone who is better than me”.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sai’s remark stunned Shikamaru. The problem was deeper than he thought. He was not an expert but he knew insecurity and fear are deadly vices in a relationship. Maybe he was the wrong person to talk to for this matter, Chouji could handle it better than he could. Shikamaru started to regret bringing this conversation, if only it weren’t for his promise to Temari and Chouji. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tsck, troublesome</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen to me carefully, Sai. Ino doesn’t give a damn about the elders. Whatever they tell her to, she will not obey, that’s just not herself,”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So if you really love her, prove to her that you’re willing to make her happy. Although I can tell you that it doesn’t take much to do so, because she clearly loves you,” Shikamaru emphasized.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sai looked confused. “I thought she liked Sasuke, because Sakura told me they once fought about it”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Gulping down his glass of whiskey, Shikamaru considered for a minute how to tell him the truth. After some thinking, he decided honesty was the best policy for this. “Um, she did. But, come on, she has gotten over him since the war ended,”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. I can continue painting with her,” Sai muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Shikamaru blurted out. “See? Ino can’t sit still for more than 5 minutes. If she is willing to sit down and paint with you, she loves you that much,”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand now", Sai responded. “I’ll read more books about it. Thank you,” He smiled, a genuine one, which relieved Shikamaru. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Shikamaru puffed his cigarette to the ashtray. He felt slightly guilty for telling Sai about Ino’s feelings, but he had always been an efficient man and a strategist. His ears were tired from hearing Ino moaning about Sai to him and Chouji. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>He gave me a painting! Do you think he likes me?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sai came to the flower shop to draw today! Is that his excuse to see me?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”. Meh, Shikamaru’s mind flashed back to where him and Chouji had to sit through those stories. Now they had their own love lives, so they had less time for Ino. Chouji had a point, they shouldn’t leave Ino alone. He didn’t regret what he was doing now.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem. Sometimes women are troublesome,” said Shikamaru, as he blew out smoke to the air.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sai gave a confused look. “But you like Temari-san”.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Shikamaru realized, this particular comrade of his was probably taking things too literally again. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, how do I tell you... ‘Troublesome’ is my term of endearment. Temari and my mom were troublesome, but that’s because I’ll do anything for them,” he explained. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Does it mean you’ll also do anything for Ino?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Not anything, of course, but she’s my friend so I help her when I can,”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I just thought...”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sai, are you... jealous?” Shikamaru felt a slight annoyance coursing through his veins. How could Sai not see that he was trying to help him and Ino? This is such a drag, thought Shikamaru.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He then continued. “We’ve been friends since we were kids, she is like my sister. An annoying sister,” Shikamaru let out a chuckle. “I’m rooting for you two”,</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Shikamaru”, said Sai, his eyes were gleaming. “I have a mission tomorrow, so I need to go. I will think of a way to confess to Ino,” Then he sported his usual fake smile, out of politeness, but Shikamaru had no doubt the words were true. Sai then stood up from the table and waved his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t mind about it. Good luck for your mission,” said Shikamaru. The pale shinobi vanished from his view not long after. Shikamaru mused, he can’t wait to tell Temari about his own successful ‘mission’ today. That should make up for the disaster ‘double date’ they had last time.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>- FIN - </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The InoShikaCho are always supportive of each other's life, like that scene where Ino and Choji followed Shikamaru and Temari in their date, so for me, trying to see from Shikamaru's perspective in retrospect of his best friends' relationship could be interesting too. I also fell in love with Shikamaru and Sai's work friendship in Boruto, so I wanted to imagine how they finally became friends before Boruto. Thus, I toyed with the idea of what if Sai and Ino were in situationship before they finally got together and Shikamaru helping to sort it out. </p><p>The story was partly inspired from my own experience in a "situationship" so if you feel that it took much liberty with the canon and Ino is a little too overdramatic here, yeah same, lol. I kinda imagine there was a time when Ino had a bad PMS added with her frustration over the relationship status with Sai and something awkward like this happened. But of course she grew from there. </p><p>I hope you all enjoy this story. Comments or reviews will be very much appreciated ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>